La vérité y est dites
by La reveuse aux yeux d'argents
Summary: Alors que Harry est de corvée jardinage, il reçoit la visite d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais penser voir chez les Dursley. Et pourtant, celui-ci est bien là et lui remet une lettre. Une lettre où la vérité y est dites.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'aurais jamais cru retomber sur cette vieille fic que j'avais écrite il y a... trois, quatre ans maintenant. Bon je vous avoue que j'ai saigné des yeux en la relisant mais comme l'inspiration m'est revenu aussitôt, j'ai décidé de la reprendre et de la publier. Voici donc pour vous un petit Ryry x Tomynouchet ! ( Pas taper ! ) Bon, je vous avoue que dedans je m'en prends à beaucoup de personne de la lumière MAIS cela ne veux pas dire que je ne l'ai aime pas ! N'allait pas crier au scandale ok ? Et si cela ne vous plait pas, la petite croix en haut à droite n'attend que vous.

J'ignore combien de chapitres cette histoire contiendra ni le rythme de parution que j'adopterai, je verrai en fonction de mes horaires !

L'univers, les personnages appartiennent à cette magnifique et brillante J. K. Rowling ! ( sinon l'histoire ne serait mais alors pas du tout la même ! )

Je m'excuse pour les fautes et vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

 **La vérité y est dites**

**Chapitre un : Visite surprise !**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le vaste ciel bleu dégagé, démontrant de ce chaud moi d'été. La plupart des personnes un minimum intelligentes et n'étant pas dur fervent de la sodomie savaient que c'était un temps idéale pour aller à la plage. Sans doute est-ce ce que les résidents du Privet Drive, à l'ittle Whinging avaient fait, en tout cas pour la plupart ; le doute cependant flottait en ce qui concernait la vieille Miss Figg et ses chats.

Au 4, Privet Drive vivait la famille Dursley. Cette dernière était composée de trois personnes : tout d'abord, le chef de famille, Vernon Dursley. C'était un homme grand et massive avec quasiment pas de cou. Il possédait une moustache de belle taille noir et ces cheveux bruns étaient séparés par une raie bien nette.

Ensuite, sa femme, Petunia Dursley. C'est une femme mince, blonde, au visage chevalin et au cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, très pratique pour espionner ses voisins et ainsi avoir sont lot quotidien de commérage.

Enfin, dernier membre de la famille : Dudley. Dudley ressemble beaucoup à son père. Il a une grosse figure rose, un cou presque inexistant, de petits yeux humides et d'épais cheveux blonds. C'est un cochon avec une perruque. A 14 ans, il avait à peut prêt la taille et le poids d'un jeune orque, c'est pour dire.

On pourrait se dire que, comme beaucoup de personnes en cette chaude journée, ils avaient décidé d'aller à la plage, et pourtant. Peut-être que cela était dût au terrible secret qu'ils gardaient précieusement garder dans leur maison ? Et quel secret me diriez-vous. En un nom : Harry Potter ; jeune orphelin, survivant, l'élu, sorcier né pour une chose, détruire le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps: Voldemort.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs derrière la maison, dans le jardin de la maison des Dursley à entretenir le Jardin. Cette activité que nous appellerons corvée jardinage, n'avait rien de plaisant pour le jeune homme qui s'essuya le front à l'aide de la manche du haut trop grand, ayant appartenu à la baleine qui lui sert de cousin, et ce, pour la énième fois. Sa peau était rougit à force de rester ainsi au soleil sans protections au préalable – ce dernier doutant fortement que sa chère « famille » accepte de lui prêter un peu de crème solaire ou un chapeau afin d'éviter une insolation. Il sentait d'ailleurs cette dernière en plus des coups de soleil arriver à grand pas, n'attendant qu'une chose : s'abattre sur lui – Ses cheveux bruns en batailles, lui caressant le bas de la nuque et de leurs pointes ses épaules, étaient collés à son visage dût à la transpiration abondante qui émanait de ses pores.

Dans un soupire, le jeune sorcier se redressa, grimaçant lorsqu'une douleur ce fit savoir dans le bas de son dos dût à sa position peut confortable, avant de retirer ses horribles lunettes rondes, frottant de ses doigts ses yeux d'un beau vert - héritage de sa mère - d'un air fatigué si ce n'est épuisé. Remettant ses verres, il regarda en direction de la maison. Il pouvait entendre la télévision où une quelconque émission débile passait, sachant son cousin complètement hypnotisé par ce programme très instructif. ( Ironie quand tu nous tiens. ).

Par merlin, depuis combien de temps était-il là, dans ce jardin sous un soleil tapant, courbé dans une position peu confortable, à arracher les mauvaises herbes à la main, une par une ? A ce traîner dans la terre, tâchant son pantalon trop grand, lui aussi récupéré de son cousin, qu'il remontait de temps à autre malgré la ceinture serré à fond ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller dans sa chambre, s'allonger dans son lit en soupirant. Il enviait en cette instant ses amis qui devaient se la couler douce chez eux alors que lui était coincé ici à jouer les elfes de maison pour des moldus exécrables !

Son regard analysa le jardin. Il n'était pas prêt d'avoir fini. Se rabaissant dans le but de se remettre au travail – si il avait le malheur d'être vu par son oncle, il allait manger – son regard fut attiré par une silhouette, de l'autre côté de la clôture, éloigné d'un trottoir. Il s'agissait d'un homme, jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Ce dernier semblait le regarder _lui_ , pourquoi ? Soudain, une sensation de déjà vu l'envahit. Comme lorsque vous avez la réponse à une question mais que cette dernière reste coincée sur le bout de votre langue. Où, par merlin, l'avait-il déjà vu ?

La voix de sa tante manqua de le faire sursauter mais eut le don de le ramener à la réalité : corvée jardinage. Il tenait à avoir un minimum de reste à manger ce soir. C'est pourquoi il baissa de nouveau la tête, se remettant rapidement au travail, grimaçant en découvrant ses mains qu'il n'aimait pas avoir les mains sales, mais bon.

« Qui aurait cru un jour que le grand _Harry Potter_ , se retrouverait à genoux dans la terre à retirer les mauvaises herbes ? »

Harry se figea dans ses mouvements alors qu'un long frisson le parcouru de la tête au pied. Il ne sut pas vraiment le définir. La voix était grave, légèrement froide mais bizarrement sensuelle, douce et raffinée comme du satin. Lentement ses yeux se levèrent alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Quoi ? » fut la seule chose que Harry sut répondre.

Son souffle se coupa alors que ses yeux, lentement, s'écarquillèrent. Une peau pâle mais sans imperfections, aucune. Un corps élancé. Des cheveux bruns et des yeux, qui d'ordinaire auraient dût être noir et profond, étaient en cette instant rouge comme le sang, fixant Harry avec un sourire en coin clairement moqueur.

Oh que oui il connaissait cette homme. Mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était il y a cinq ans, dans la chambre des secret. Il avait en face de lui son pire ennemie : Tom Riddle, autrement appelé Voldemort.

Que diable faisait-il ici ? Ou disons plutôt son souvenir. Au dernière nouvelle Voldemort ressemblait à un serpent sans nez aux yeux rouges. Rapidement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux s'assombrirent alors que sa voix se fit polaire.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi j'ai l'honneur de recevoir l'un des souvenirs de l'homme qui souhaite ma mort chez ma famille ? Demanda-t-il alors que Tom ricana doucement, arrachant un nouveau frisson à Harry, l'agaçant d'avantage.

-Je ne suis pas un souvenir Harry. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel » lui répondit-il tout sourire hautain.

Harry, avec lenteur, porta sa main à sa baguette situé dans l'une des poches arrières de son jean, ne lâchant pas l'homme du regard, le détaillant de la tête au pied. Qu'importe que les Dursley le surprenne. Ils étaient, en cet instant, autant en danger que lui.

« Je constate, commença-t-il d'un ton clairement méprisant. Que tu t'es enfin décidé à troquer ton apparence reptilienne à face plate contre une apparence plus... humaine. Enfin, si l'on oubli les yeux rouge. »

Tom ricana de plus belle en venant s'appuyer contre la clôture, dans une posture qui se voulait nonchalante mais qui apparaissait avec lui... sensuelle.

« J'ai en effet pu récupérer le corps de ma jeunesse, bien que je ne puisse rien faire pour mes yeux.

-Que viens tu faire ici ? » cracha aussitôt Harry.

Tom sourit de plus belle avant de faire apparaître dans sa main lettre qu'il lui tendit. Heu... pause. Voldemort était venu jusqu'ici pour lui remettre une lettre à son nom ? C'est impossible, il y avait forcément un piège quelque part. Harry regarda la lettre que lui tendait le lord noir avant de revenir sur ce dernier.

« Tu peux garder ta lettre, je n'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas idiot au point d'accepter naïvement une lettre de ta part.

-Je m'en doute, je peux pourtant t'assurer qu'il n'y aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

-Permet moi de douter de ta parole, siffla Harry en plissant les yeux.

-Je jure qu'il n'y a aucun danger, continua Tom avec sérieux alors que Harry releva un sourcil, prêt à refuser de plus belle l'étrange invitation du seigneur des ténèbres. **La vérité y est dites.** »

Harry se figea alors qu'il se redressa lentement, fixant Tom droit dans les yeux.

« La vérité ? Quelle vérité ?

-Celle qui t'a toujours été cachée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cette comédie à assez durée à mon goût. Je n'ai jamais été d'un naturel très patient. »

Harry regarda un moment Tom avant de tendre lentement le bras et de prendre la lettre. Il n'effectua aucun mouvement pour l'enlever de la main de Voldemort, ce dernier enlevant lui même ses doigts qui la maintenait. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, regardant son nom écrit au centre de l'enveloppe en vert, d'une élégante écriture arabesque, avant de la fourrer d'un geste sec et rapide dans l'une des poches de son pantalon alors que Tom lui sourit avant de transplaner, nullement effrayé à l'idée d'être aperçut.

Harry regarda un moment l'endroit où, il y a quelques secondes encore, Tom était avant de baisser la tête, ses sourcils froncés. Pourquoi par Merlin avait-il prit cette fichu lettre ? Il aurait dû sortir sa baguette, se débarrassant une bonne fois pour toute de lui, de ce monstre qui avait tué un nombre incalculable de personnes de sang froid, dont ses parents ! Qui voulait sa mort ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? L'écoutant ? Lui parlant de manière « civilisé » ?

« Harry ! Gronda la voix de l'oncle Vernon, ramenant violemment Harry à la réalité alors qu'il relevait la tête pour découvrir son oncle à la fenêtre de la cuisine, le fusillant du regard. Au lieu de rêvasser, viens préparer le dîner ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Harry soupira en se relevant, gémissant sous les courbatures qu'il ressentit un peu partout. S'étirant, faisant craquer ses os, Harry se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Et comme tu n'es pas capable de terminer un travail aussi simple que celui de désherber le jardin, tu seras privé de dîner. Tu monteras directement dans ta chambre après avoir préparé le repas. »

Harry soupira d'un air fataliste alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer le manger du soir.

* * *

REEEEEViews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nihed :** Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tous autant

 **maoul92 :** J'ai envie de dire, ça aurait été compliqué de le faire alors qu'il est jeune dans la mesure où voldychou revient vraiment à la " vie " lorsque Harry à 14 ans. La suite pour maintenant !

Merci à vous deux pour vos commentaires !

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, c'est bien dommage, ils sont à J. K. Rowling !

Sorry pour les fautes et bonne suite !

* * *

 **La vérité y est dites**

 **Chapitre deux : La lettre**

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrières sa tête, fixant sans vraiment le voir le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé depuis ses onze ans : il y avait toujours les vieux jouets cassés et les livres d'écoles de Dudley.

Dans un soupir, Harry se mit sur son flanc, regardant le mur qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. Le bruit d'un papier que l'on froisse eut cependant le don d'attirer son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, le brun glissa sa main dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et en retira la lettre que Voldemort lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il désherbait le jardin.

 **La vérité y est dites** , lui avait-il dit. Restait à savoir si lui, il lui avait dit la vérité. Se remettant sur son dos, Harry regarda la lettre sans rien faire, la tenant à bout de bras. Devait-il l'ouvrir et en découvrir son contenu ou bien la brûler et rester dans cette soit disant ignorance que Tom souhaite combler ?

Retournant l'enveloppe, Harry décacheta cette dernière avant d'en sortir la lettre qu'il déplia, posant l'enveloppe à côté de lui. Il la survola de ses yeux verts, découvrant une écriture similaire à celle sur l'enveloppe, avant de remonter pour commencer à la lire.

« _Je suis heureux de constater que tu me fais un minimum confiance et que tu as décidé de lire cette lettre. Je me demande ce que dirait ce cher Dumbledore si il savait que tu m'as laissé t'approcher et que tu lis en ce moment cette lettre écrite de mes mains ? »_

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Harry alors qu'il ferma un instant les yeux. Voldemort n'avait pas tord sur ce coup. C'est vrai, que dirait Dumbledore si il savait que son petit protéger, son précieux survivant avait parlé à Voldemort comme on parle à un voisin, et qu'il avait accepté une de ses lettre qu'il lisait en ce moment même ? Sûrement désapprouverait-il totalement en lui affirmant que c'était irréfléchi et extrêmement dangereux autant pour lui que pour sa famille. Harry ricana en revenant à la lettre.

« _Je paris t'avoir fait réfléchir sur ce point, je me trompe ? »_ déclarait Tom dans sa lettre alors que Harry souffla un petit rire amusé.

« Non. » répondit-il comme si le lord noir était avec lui dans sa chambre et qu'ils se parlaient directement.

« _Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour te parler de cela. J'aimerai tout d'abord éclaircir quelques points avec toi. En particulier sur mes convictions. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils à cela : le sujet devenait grave.

« _Lorsque les gens autour de toi disent que je suis pour les sang-purs, ils ont raisons. Mais c'est de leurs arguments que tu dois te méfier._

 _Comme tu le sais, tout du moins j'espère – sinon j'ai beaucoup plus de choses à t'apprendre que je ne le pensais – je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Et je continue ce qu'il a commencé, à savoir préserver les sang-purs de l'invasion des né-moldus. Note bien que je me suis retenu de dire « sang-de-bourbe ». Cependant, je lutte de façon beaucoup moins... drastique. Crois le ou non, je n'aurais jamais été jusqu'à mettre un basilic géant dans une école pour y tuer tout les sorciers ou sorcières nés de parents moldus. Ma méthode est plus pacifique. »_

« Pacifique ! Il est sérieux ! » s'écria Harry dans son lit.

« _Oui, tu as bien lu, pa-ci-fi-que. Tu doit savoir qu'au départ, soit il y a bien longtemps, il n'existait que des sang-pur. La magie les avaient choisit spécialement. C'est pourquoi les sang-purs – les vrais – sont constitués de magie pur ! Leur donnant cette puissance. Mais cela a très vite changé lorsque certains sang-pur ont commencé à se rapprocher des moldus jusqu'à se lier à eux, engendrant les premiers sang-mêlé. Ces derniers, bien que l'un de leurs parent soit un sang-pur, ne possédait pas la même pureté magique ni cette même puissance._

 _Plus les années passèrent, plus les sang-mêlé se multiplièrent, dégradant et amenuisant la magie pur. Il faut savoir que, contrairement au sang-pur dont la magie pur décide de se donner au sorcier, les sang-mêlé, eux, gagnent leur magie de leurs parents. Cette dernière est transmise du parents sorcier à l'enfant en une petite quantité, de moitié seulement._

 _A force, la magie diminue et cela engendre alors des cracmol. Pour ce qui est des né-moldu, c'est autres choses. Ils sont apparut que très tard. Comme il y avait de moins en moins de sang-pur et de plus en plus de sang-mêlé et de cracmol, la magie a décidé de créer de nouveau sang-pur. Mais cela ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévus pour cette dernière car, une fois dans l'enfant, la magie pur au départ se dégrade et diminue. C'est pourquoi les né-moldu sont moins puissant. Cela a d'ailleurs donné de plus en plus de sang-mêlé et de cracmol._

 _En clair : la magie pur se meurt au fur et à mesure que les né-moldu apparaissent. De nos jours, il est rare de trouver une famille de sang-pur telle que les Malfoy ou les Black, n'ayant pas d'ancêtre sang-mêlé ou cracmol. »_

Harry éloigna la lettre tout en essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. En clair : les sang-purs porte ce nom car ils sont fait de magie pur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils sont si puissant. Mais leurs rapprochement avec les moldus les a conduit à leurs diminutions et la magie, en voulant se sauver, a créé les né-moldu mais n'a fait qu'accélérer sa pertes.

« … C'est compliqué tout ça. »

« _Je me doute que cela doit être compliqué à comprendre. Mais il me faudrait des jours pour tout t'expliquer comme il faut. »_

Harry regarda la lettre d'un air mi-blasé, mi-suspicieux.

 _« Il en est que mon but est de sauver et préserver la magie. La vrai magie. Mais pas de la manière que tout le monde pense. Je reviendrais sur ce point plus tard cependant. Je souhaite avant tout te dire la vérité sur une chose : la mort de tes parents. »_

Harry se crispa alors que ses mains commencèrent doucement à trembler. Dans un geste vif qu'il posa la lettre sur sa table de nuit, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns en batailles. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours voulu connaître la vérité sur ses parents. Mais... devrait-il croire ce que le seigneur des ténèbres allait lui dire ? Après tout, tout le monde dit que c'est lui, Lord Voldemort, qui les a tuer. Et lui ? Que va-t-il dire ?

Regardant la lettre, il fini par la reprendre, rassemblant son courage Gryffondorien ( ce mot existe-t-il ! ) commençant à lire.

 _« Je devine que tu n'as pas spécialement envie de croire ce qu'il va suivre. Mais je te pris de lire jusqu'au bout. Tu a raisons de les croire lorsqu'ils disent qu'ils se cachaient, oui, mais pas de moi. Crois le ou non, je n'étais certainement pas celui qu'ils fuyaient. Celui dont il se cachait n'était autre que Dumbledore. »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux en rapprochant la lettre de son visage, s'étant redressé sous la surprise. Il ne put retenir un violent rire qui dura de longues minutes.

« Il m'aura tout fait ! Carrément, Dumbledore ! »

 _« Cesse donc de rire et laisse moi t'expliquer. Lily et James étaient – et sont toujours pour moi – mes plus loyaux mangemort. »_

Harry explosa de nouveau de rire.

« De mieux en mieux. Je sais pas qui de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore perd le plus la boule ? »

 _« Cette nuit-là, Dumbledore était venu dans le but de les tuer, et il a réussit. Il voulait ensuite faire croire en la prophétie que lui et Trelawney ont inventé de toute pièce. Il est intelligent et rusé le Dumbledore, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il a fini à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Il en est qu'il n'avait pas prévu que moi, je sois là. J'étais venu pour les prévenir de l'arriver du vieux fou, un peu trop tard je l'avoue. Il a tué James, puis Lily sous mes yeux alors qu'elle m'a fait juré de te protéger juste avant de mourir. Il a ensuite voulu te tuer. Mais c'est moi qui est prit le sort. Seul un bout est venu jusqu'à toi, formant cette cicatrice qui t'a rendu si célè bien que tout ne ce soit pas passé comme prévus, il a réussit à trouver une solution, celle que tu connais aujourd'hui, faisant de toi le survivant, l'élu et seul personne à pouvoir me tuer. »_

Harry ferma les yeux un instant en essuyant les quelques larmes perlant sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à croire une telle chose. Cela semblait tirer par les cheveux. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu les tuer de sang froid ? Pourquoi ? Et maintenant, Voldemort est mort en le protégeant.

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il ce fou vraiment de ma gueule, c'est pas possible. »

 _« Crois moi, ce n'est certainement pas le seul à te mentir. Il y a tes amis. Ah, tes amis, parlons-en. Tout d'abord, les Weasley. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit des sang-purs. Des traîtres à leurs sang de mon avis. Je veux bien croire qu'ils soient intrigués par les moldus mais à ce point là ! Parmi les Weasley, seul Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux et Percy sont innocents. Innocent en quoi te demande tu ? Et bien sache qu'ils ont été payés pour t'accueillir ! Oui, tu lis bien. Dumbledore les a payé, et avec ton propres argents ! ( Tu peux vérifier en allant à Gringotts, je t'y conduit même si tu veux ! ) Tous comme il paye Ron pour être ton meilleur ami en échange d'une gloire et d'une célébrité à ta mort. ( Oui, il compte bien te tuer lors de la grande bataille final ! ) Et n'oublions pas ce faux contrat de mariage disant que Ginny t'épousera une fois débarrassé de moi._

 _Granger non plus n'est pas innocente. Réfléchit, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle ait déjà pratiqué la magie alors même que c'est une sang... né-moldus ? Tout en sachant qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Dumbledore l'a spécialement choisit elle et il la paye !_

 _Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tu te fais manipuler depuis toujours ! Et sans grande difficulté je dois dire. Tu es tellement naïf et inno – »_

Harry grogna en déchirant la lettre avant de la jeter dans la poubelle avec rage. Il en avait assez lu. Voldemort pensait vraiment qu'il allait avaler ces conneries aussi facilement ? Qu'il allait le laisser insulter ses amis et sa famille sans réagir ? Mais il le prenait vraiment pour un crétin de première ?! A côté, Dudley paraissait intelligent si il croyait en ce qui était écrit dans cette lettre maintenant en morceaux.

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre. » grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, transpirent de colère.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nihed :** ( sourire innocent ) en effet, situ aimes un Ryry traitre voir un peu dark, tu vas aimer cette fic.

 **sunakotatji :** La voici !

 **maoul92 :** Morte de rire ? Tu as bien raison XD Voici la suite.

 **shishi-sama76 :** voici la suite !

 **stormtrooper2 :** Il est compliqué de faire une fic mettant Ryry et tominouchet ensembles sans que Ryry ne soit un traitre, ou ne face un voyage dans le temps. Ha, peut-être... mais peut-être pas...

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

Je commence à partir de demain la fac ! J'ignore donc lorsque je pourrais poster !

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Sorry pour les fautes et Reviews ?

* * *

 **La vérité y est dites**

 **Chapitre trois : petite mise au point**

Harry attrapa une nouvelle assiette qu'il nettoya en faisant parcourir l'éponge pleine de produit à vaisselle avant de la rincer et de la mettre à sécher sur le côté prévus à cet effet. Il attrapa une nouvelle assiette et releva un instant la tête pour regarder à travers la fenêtre présente juste au dessus de lui, donnant une vue directe sur le jardin.

Aujourd'hui était un temps similaire à celui d'hier, si ce n'est un peu plus frais ; heureusement pour lui dont les corvée du jour ce faisait à l'intérieur de la maison et par forcément avec un ventilateur braqué sur lui afin de le rafraîchir.

Un sursaut le prit cependant, manquant de lui faire tomber une assiette qu'il rattrapa in-extrémiste : il ne manquera plus pour lui qu'il casse la précieuse vaisselle de sa tante Pétunia. Libérant un soupir de soulagement, Harry reposa l'assiette après l'avoir rincé, s'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo en jetant un regard frénétique autour de lui pour être sur que sa famille ne l'entendait ni ne le voyait.

Une fois sur d'être seul, Harry tendit le bras, ouvrant la fenêtre pour découvrir un Tom tout sourire qui s'appuya sur le rebord de cette dernière, et visiblement, foulant l'herbe dans son jardin ( enfin plutôt celui de sa famille ). Bon dieu ! Heureusement qu'aucun membres de l'ordre n'était là pour ça, il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque !

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fou là ? S'étrangla aussitôt Harry à l'encontre de Voldemort qui releva un sourcil, lui rappelant Snape. Si mon oncle ou ma tante te vois je suis mort ! »

Tom ricana, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait cela.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Harry, salua-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

-Dégage de là ! Siffla-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas alerté sa « famille ».

-Quel accueil ! Dit-il d'un air pas du tout impressionné. Sinon, tu as lu ma lettre ?

-Tu parles de se tissus de mensonge ? Déclara Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est vexant.

-Elle a fini en morceau dans ma poubelle maintenant dégage !

-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, se justifia le lord noir.

-Permet moi d'en douter très fortement ! s'exclama Harry en reprenant sa vaisselle.

-Le vieux fou t'a bien formé, constata Voldemort.

-Sérieusement ! S'exclama de nouveau Harry en arrêtant son activité un moment pour regarder Tom droit dans les yeux. Mes parents, des mangemorts ? Toi mourant pour me protéger ! Mais tu me prends pour un attarder !

-Non. Contrairement ce que dit Severus, tu m'as l'air d'un jeune homme fort intelligent, quoi qu'un peu trop serpentard à mon goût.

-Par pitié, pas lui ! Grommela Harry. Et si c'est vrai, pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer en première année, avec Quirrell ? Attaqua aussitôt Harry, croisant les bras : il voulait des explications et il en aurait.

-En première année avec Quirrell ? Tu m'insulte là, je n'ai jamais partagé mon corps avec lui. Mais Dumbledore était prêt à te le faire croire visiblement.

-Tu es entrain de dire que Dumbledore à mis la vie de ses élèves en danger juste pour me faire croire que tu voulais ma mort ? Demanda Harry septique.

-Dumbledore est un vieux sénile manipulateur avide de pouvoir et drogué du citron. »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, fixant Tom qui lui semblait amusé.

« Soit ! Supposons que je te crois. Pour la deuxième année ? Lucius à glisser ton journal dans le chaudron de Ginny.

-Exacte. Mais c'était censé me permettre de t'ouvrir les yeux en prenant contacte avec toi et en te montrant la vérité, sauf que Dumbledore l'a intercepté et la modifié. Tu connais la suite. »

Harry se retint de rouler des yeux en reprenant sa vaisselle, tentant d'ignorer la présence du seigneur des ténèbres juste derrière la fenêtre. Il se stoppa cependant lorsqu'une pensée retint son attention.

« Et pour Remus et Sirius ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour regarder Tom. SI ce que tu dis dans la lettre est vrai, eux ? Que sont-ils ?

-De très bon comédien. Mais tu le saurais si tu avais lu ma lettre jusqu'au bout.

-Pour quoi faire ? Pour que tu me dises que eux aussi sont des mangemorts ?

-C'est exacte. »

Harry soupira en roulant des yeux, ricanant face à la stupidité de la situation.

« Mais oui bien sur, et les parents de Neville aussi joue la comédie.

-Non. Eux, ils ont bien été torturé, mais par Dumbledore.

-Et tutes les attaques que tu organisent ? Tuant des gens qu'ils soient sorciers ou Moldus ? Continua-t-il.

-Dumbledore n'a pas de difficulté à me faire porter le chapeau. Après tout, qui croire entre moi et Dumbledore qui, au passage, à le soutient du ministère ! »

Harry dut reconnaître que Tom marquait un point.

« Et dans le cimetière ? Lors du tournois des trois sorciers ?

-Là, j'avoue, c'était moi. Il me fallait revenir à la vie et pour ça j'avais besoins de toi.

-Et Cédric ? Demanda Harry en serrant les poings.

-Moi aussi, dit-il alors que Harry serra les dents. Il avait pour ordre de me tuer moi, Pettigrow ainsi que toi avant de faire croire que c'était moi. Seulement tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévus ensuite.

-Ombrage ? Grogna-t-il.

-Dumbledore. »

Tom vit Harry fermer les yeux alors qu'il sentait la magie de ce dernier crépiter dans l'air.

« Mais tu me prends vraiment pour un... commença Harry. Dégage... tout de suite ! »

Tom le regarda, l'air impassible nullement effrayé. Il soupira cependant pour se redresser de sur la fenêtre.

« Ouvre les yeux et on verra si ce qui est dans cette lettre n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Déclara-t-il, sérieux. Et entre nous, si j'aurais voulut te tuer, tu serais mort le jour où je t'ai remis la lettre. »

Sur ces mots, Tom transplana alors que Harry tentait de se calmer au minimum pour terminer sa putain de vaisselle et monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

Chapitre court mais je tiens à laisser planer un minimum de mystère. Reviws ?


End file.
